Secrets of The Moon
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: The lure of the moon calls to me,telling me its secrets. Raised by werewolves since she was three, Hermione Granger isn't really who you think she is. As the Dark Lord closes in secrets get let out. Suddenly werewolves aren't the least of her worries. Fenrir Greyback has a lot of explaining to do. But then again so does Draco. HGDM
1. Secrets of The Night

Just one of the many ideas for Dramione floating in my head, finally I finished the first chapter. Tell if you think I should continue it. Or if you wouldn't mind helping me. Thanks.

**Summary: **The lure of the moon calls to me, telling me its secrets. Raised by werewolves since she was three, Hermione Granger isn't really who you think she is. As the Dark Lord closes in, secrets get let out. Suddenly werewolves aren't the least of her worries anymore. Fenrir Greyback has quite lot of explaining to do. Draco himself faces the consequences of following his own dark path. Should he follow the family path and be known from then on of a family of cowards? Surely Malfoy's shouldn't sink to this level of humiliation. But then he learns of one girl's dark secrets which leads him into finding his family's own darker secret. The light of the moon shows the way.

Enjoy. ~aprettyfacevampire

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Secrets of the Night_

_~The moonlight holds secrets; some are more powerful than others. ~_

The three year old girl held tightly to the dead bodies of her newly deceased parents. She clutched at her mother's chest crying for 'mommy to wake up'. What she quite didn't understand was that her parents were dead, struck by a drunk driver on their way home from their short walk into town for the local ice cream parlour. Yet miraculously the drunk driver somehow kept on going not noticing the little girl with a fuzzy head of chocolate colored curls holding her bleeding hand on her mother's broken body. When nothing worked, the girl crawled to her daddy, whose body looked the worse of the two. She cried, she hit, and she smacked and cried once more. Neither mommy nor daddy woke up.

The young girl was along in the woods at nine at night in the middle of the summer. The sky was pitch black, the moon round and full.

A sign of werewolves a loose at night looking for a delicious morsel of fresh skin to eat.

But the moon held more secrets then anyone would ever know…

The bodies were deteriorating quickly; animals' miles apart could sense the smell of rotting flesh and organs.

Just perfect for wolves.

But the little girl with curly brown hair and equally brown eyes wasn't truly alone that night.

What would seem like quite a terrifying experience to any human adult made the young child giggle as she noticed a fierce black wolf only six feet away from her. Its' eyes were a human-like green color, almost as if the wolf had human intelligence and feelings.

Coming closer to the child the wolf closely inspected the scene before him. The toddler's parents lay dead; he would have to work fast if he wanted his ultimate plan of action to work.

For the moment he nudged the depressed child with his cold soft nose, making the little girl sniffle at the sight of a big wild dog in front of her.

Fear was then replaced with amusement as she saw some sort of feeling in the wolf's emerald eyes.

"Wolfie." The child cooed, quite intelligent beyond her years already and patting the wolf's downy-soft ears.

The wolf huffed in response as if say that he was no puppy to play with.

"Smile." The little girl giggled and pulled on the fur of the wolf's chest making him wince a bit. Just as always the little girl could read his mind. She truly was in her own ways a mistress of the night, just like her mother.

Huffing again the wolf gently picked the toddler up with his teeth, holding her by the back of the collar of her t-shirt, just as a mother wolf would carry her young.

He had to get going and bring her back to the pack; it wasn't safe for her to live in hiding anymore. Tomorrow she would live a new life, one that muggles merely thought as fantasy.

The young girl would grow in time to live with the ways of the wolf.

The wolf holding her was none other than grand-alpha himself, Fenrir Greyback, one of the followers of Lord Voldemort or so they all thought.

Thus our story began…

_~O~w~O~_

Being raised by dogs isn't necessarily a compliment but being raised by wolves isn't really something to brag about either. I was unfortunately given the latter of the two options.

But instead of wolves, I was raised by werewolves. No it was nothing like the movie kind; it was quite different from oh-so-popular Twilight style too. Even the bright and scary Hollywood versions were no match for these ferocious yet lovingly overprotective dogs-werewolves.

These wolves could transform into their humans in a blink of their eye, except for the fact of the cursed full moon which only made them edgier than normal. The wolves could transform anytime they wanted/needed to, the moon only increased their powers which made them harder to control. The moon's power increased their senses, heightened their abilities both physically, mentally and even magically.

I had joined the "pack" since of the young tender age of three, my parents were killed by a drunk driver and for some asinine reason Fenrir Greyback took me in.

He took me into a family of male wolves, with me being the youngest of the bunch. I still can't comprehend why a leader of a wolf pack would take in a normal human such as me. But then again I was not a normal human being after all.

I am very thankful to this werewolf; he practically took me in as a child and raised me almost as his own. I didn't really consider him as a father, more of an overprotective werewolf-brother who wasn't afraid of punishing me when I stepped out of line. (Which I did once in a while, it was only in dire need.)

By the age of four I could read the few books the pack had, Grey (what I referred to him) was surprisingly a good teacher. He even taught me how to write, by the end of the year I wrote my own version of a book just for him, drawings included.

It was by the age of five I could proudly tell the difference between the different types of game animals be it bird or otherwise.

By the age of seven I could name every forest herb and plant and know which ones were beneficial and which ones weren't.

When I was eight I had this ability to know what animals were thinking, and sometimes if I was lucky even control them, not that I told Grey that.

At the age of nine I knew the difference of between good and bad magic, Grey had taught many things. By the age of ten I was sent to live with a blood-brother of his, for at the tender age I was consider an unmated adult female. Grey's blood –brother was married yet had no children to claim their own.

Their name: Granger. They were muggles and to the outside world I was seen as their child. For the two of them, they were pretty well off both were dentists in a respected part of town, and made quite a decent amount of money.

Then I was accepted into Hogwarts. Grey was never so proud, except for the one time I took down a bear by myself (the other wolves around my age found it first though). But Grey was never so protective either, he wouldn't leave my side for days if he did he would have his Betas come in.

But I did have my own ways of getting around them. One thing I was known for was my sly cunning and intelligence which could just beat Grey's any day. (How else could I get into town and get my precious books and paper for reading and writing?)

The next few years I would only see my father-like figure during the summer months. The Granger's always wrote to me and it felt nice to have a female friend in Ian Granger's wife/mate Melody. In some ways she was like the only mom I ever knew.

Everything changed the year when I returned from sixth year. Maybe it was due to the polyjuice potion I made, but for some reason my senses seemed to be heightened more than usual. I could taste the chocolate notes of the air, smell the rich earthiness of the forest dwelling hear the younger pups (though they were still a few years older than me) fighting playfully.

Sure the Granger's would pick me up from King's Cross; I spend a normal week with them. They even let me design my own bedroom at their house, but this was beside the point. After a semi-decent week of getting reintroduced to sleeping in a comfy bed again for twelve hours, I finally got see Grey again.

The pack lived a good two hours' drive into the woods, but then on feet one would have to hike another hour until they would meet the barriers of the encampment.

Normally Darius or Leighton (the younger of the pups, as Grey would refer to them as, they just happened to be some of my very best werewolf friends-BWF for short) would come out and meet me at the barriers and barrel me down after my absence as a joke, Grey didn't like it when the others would hurt me be it purposely or playfully. But this time no one was there, not even Runt. (I am guessing you understand why his name is that.)

I could almost sense something foreboding and ominous in the air.

Instead of the normal noisy yipping, fighting, bantering screeches of the hyper werewolves, I was instead greeted by utter silence. Something that rarely ever happened.

Placing my hand out, I watched with keen interest as the magic of the shield trace the lines of my palms making twisted designs and eventually open up to let me in.

Usually I would walk down the dirt trail until I came upon the small huts that were houses; I could almost see the castle that was my home for the last thirteen years. (No, it wasn't Hogwarts.) It was Castle Greymoon; it once was owned by human royalty but was abandoned during Europe's Dark ages. Other wizards held the keep from then on, but a peace treaty somehow was broken and werewolves raided in revenge. From then on the castle belonged to those of the Greyback family.

The sky seemed to be foreboding and darkness filled that air, any second I would expect a downpour not that I minded the rain, but I was sure that Crookshanks would.

I could almost hear his thoughts as if he was saying that being claustrophobic and wet wasn't enough at the moment. Slipping in a cat treat, I kept moving forward hoping to the find the century old Mother Tree that seemed to have a life of its own.

The Mother Tree was an ancient tree that was in the forest, it limbs outstretched anything I've ever seen. It was once speculated or written down that the Mother Tree help gave birth to all land creatures. She would provide for them, feed them, cloak them, and protect them. The Mother Tree was essentially an all-giving tree; all she wanted in return was love. So with great care for many of generations' wizard and creature kind took care of the Mother Tree.

The death of the Mother Tree meant something horrible would happen, and would mostly likely be followed by war. This time we were so lucky.

Reaching the Mother Tree within minutes, I was just lucky enough to miss the raindrops from pouring all around. The next second the branches shook, with a sudden powerful gust of wind.

What was happening?

Crookshanks hissed, surprising me. I stuck my head out from under the tall roots that made up the inside shelter. Something was coming.

It was coming to fast to be human, I was sure it was wolf. Quickly I felt my throat for my small silver necklace. Silver would only stun werewolves for a few seconds, the bigger they were the longer one had to have contact with the metal. The necklace Grey gave me held a dark onyx on the end that contained wolfsbane in the center with the edges of the jewel encrusted with strong pieces of the silver metal. The edges were diamond shape and with the right amount of speed could have been used as a knife. The jewel itself was enchanted with many spells and charms, Grey said the necklace dated back to the time of the great wizard Merlin even.

Grasping the jewel tightly in my hand I prepared for a sudden intrusion.

The sound of heavy paws thudding on the ground grew closer; I could hear the heavy labored breath of a dog as it approached the Mother Tree. There was no doubt in my mind that it could easily smell me nearby.

Backing my body into the cleaned out, worn down hollow entryway of the tree I braced to strike, my wand tingled in my hand.

A twig snapped in front of the tree, it was closer than I thought.

I poised ready attack when a big human hand caught my wrist as I was going to strike. Instinctively I tried to fight against the restraints. But as the fingers caressed my wrist lightly, I relaxed and felt a big warm body hold mine from behind.

Only one person would caress me like that.

Grey.

Sinking into his comforting warmth, I deeply breathed in his woodsy-scent. Pine, sandalwood, dirt, sweat and a bit of wet dog seemed to cover him. It was one of the familiar scents of childhood that I would remember always.

Turning around slowly I noticed he had his shirt off. (How the wolves went back and forth clothed and unclothed, I still don't understand.) On his chest was a recent scar that had by the looks of it just scabbed over. Cuts and bruises covered his arms and other various parts of his chest.

Finally after tracing each little cut, I looked up into his face. I saw his way dark black as sin hair, emerald green eyes, and his mouth that would once in a while twist into a smirk or a smile.

Normally at this time of year he would tackle me covetously and not let me go for days. His eyes would always lighten up in my presence and he would always seem to become alive. Many of the wolves in the pack told me that the best time of year would be when I returned from school and the worst would be when I left a week early to prepare. Apparently Grey would take out my absence on the pack.

But instead of the overly happy wolf, I faced a depressing, angry broken-down looking man. His face was dull, his eyes betrayed him yet he held me so tenderly like I was made of glass. I could almost feel the anger emanating off of him.

He was never this way towards me. He may have gotten furious over something I did/didn't do, or even overprotective when Darius or Leighton played too rough with me. But he would never look at me like he did not.

It was almost as if sinister and sadness combined together in him.

"Grey," I reached up to caress his black and blue face. "what's going on? Darius and Leighton didn't meet me at the edge of the barrier." As I spoke I felt Grey lean into my palm lovingly. Sometime I swore he was a big teddy bear on the inside.

"He came." Grey gravely whispered, I could feel his body quaking as he held me to his heart.

"Who?" I asked, already sensing the dreaded answer.

"**Him**." I looked down at his arm; there on his on the inside lay the unforgiving mark of the Dark Lord. It looked to be bleeding still.

I had to keep telling myself that the mark really wasn't there. It couldn't be there, Grey would never do that to me. He knew of my relationship with Harry. How could he?

He stiffened when he saw the betrayal in my eyes.

"W-what does he want?" I couldn't hear my voice as it squeaked.

"You." Grey answered solemnly.

"Me?" I couldn't help but dryly gasp.

"He wants me to kill you or kidnap you, it's one or the other." Grey admitted bluntly, his nails dug into my back lightly.

"No," I whimpered and the world went black.

_~O~w~O~_

I watched with keen interest as father literally broke down. But one should never see the head of the house of Malfoy ever fall apart at the seams.

My father, Deatheather Lucius Malfoy broke down. Something that was even rarer than seeing a unicorn preform its' ancient magic in the wild.

My mother rushed to his side, cooing and caressing him with her soft sweet voice. She immediately took a personalized handkerchief from her the pocket of her robes to dab on the blood that leaked onto the tiled floor of the main foyer of our manor.

"Aunt" Bellatrix was luckily nowhere to be seen, she must have gone off to see 'her' Lord, the one she constantly fawned over and over upon. Who knows what would have happened if she was here?

It was my parents quiet, faint whispering that brought me out of my reverie, they had ignored my presence in the room long enough it was time that I leave.

I strode forward, moving to the staircase that would lead me to my secret oasis inside the death hole the manor had become. The library.

One would say that it was a Granger-like thing to enjoy a library but it was the only thing I had available to me.

Our family library had been in the Malfoy family ever since the beginning, there were even large scrolls located in a specific area in the back. Mother was recently working on a project that would keep them preserved even better.

I scanned the bookshelves for familiar titles. _Pride and Prejudice_, no thanks I had both but it was such a girly book. Mother made me read it last year for her monthly mother and son so-called book club. But at least I wasn't the only one. Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Nott, Mrs. Pucey, Mrs. Flint, and even Mrs. Goyle had dragged their sons along too. (Not that we could complain with our mothers present.)

Continuing down the shelf I saw quite a few other muggle books that our 'book club' read before. _Great Expectations,_ no thank you I already had enough pressure put onto to me right now. _To Kill A Mockingbird, _certainly not, the Dark Lord would rather have it reworded to be 'To Kill A Mudblood' instead. I walked back and forth between the aisles of bookcases, nothing seemed to entertain me. Not even the enchanted book about our family history to the days of long ago. Even the book that would pop out miniature dragons sounded dull.

Today none of the familiar gold-plated titles would bring me out of my recent depression. The Dark Lord was coming and the only option my family had of survival was to join at his side.

By the time that the new school year would begin again I would have a 'dark' painful tattoo on my left arm.

What the most of the wizarding world saw was a family intent on following the path of evil world domination. When in truth we were just trying to survive.

Father had predicted by the time I was born that it would be safer for us if we would stay on the side of Tom Riddle rather than set against him. Otherwise we could have ended up blown up into pieces like the Potter family. Our lives would remain intact if we acted in the Dark Lord's favor. Yet father had other ideas, not that I knew the whole time. Recently, I had heard him and mother speak about their true plans behind my back.

One of just many reasons I abhorred being an only child. But the perks outweighed the costs any day.

All these years I had thought that we Purebloods were superior that those of non-magical blood were meant to be dirt and scum beneath our feet. To only realize that they themselves could be our saviours, or worse even more become powerful than us.

I felt father's pain before hearing his voice shout from the parlour.

The Dark Lord was coming and soon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

All rights belong to the original owners.


	2. More Than Just Blood

Here's new chapter to the people following this story. What do you think should happen? To the four that commented: Thank you! This is dedicated for you. :)

There is no Dramione yet, but it will come. I hope this isn't too bad for three hours on the computer, thinking and planing.

Also, I would greatly appreicate it if you like to help.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_More Than Just Blood_

My head hurt and the room seemed to tilt on an odd axis. Where was I? Sitting up I felt my head tilt back and forth, disoriented. My body ached and I noticed a new open wound on my wrist that was still tender and looked a bit red. Hmm, I must have cut myself somewhere.

Looking around I noticed the dark stone slabs that made up the walls of Castle Greymoon. A bear skin rug covered the hearth in front of the ancient fireplace that was surprisingly lit ablaze at this time of year.

Dark black and blue colored furniture and murals covered the room. A pile of dirty clothes sat in the corner, a mahogany desk sat on the side by the doors that would lead to the parapet. Piles amongst piles of books and scrolls lay scattered amongst the floor. A painted picture hung above the fireplace, a young woman with long dark hair stood against the backdrop of a full moon, a giant wolf caressed around her body.

Without a doubt I knew instantly it was Grey's room.

But why was I here wasn't the Dark Lord requiring my presence?

Tugging the covers off I realized that I was dressed in my nightgown; Grey must have done it again. I swore at him in my head, feeling my face burn red at the thought of him see me in my knickers.

"Into bed you go," I heard a husky voice whisper from the dark depth of the room. It nearly made me jump out of my skin.

Turning, I noticed Grey stalking towards me worry and concern crossed his face. The next second I felt his overly warm body pushing down into the warm, downy bedcovers. His face nestled into the crook of my neck, and I could hear him breathing in the scent of my frizzy hair. (It desperately needed a wash too.)

Normally when a wolf would nestle its pup/mate it would mean that it was marking its territory, what made it more permanent would be biting the person in either human or wolf form. Wolf form was just as everlasting as human form but it would cause lycanthropy.

For what felt like hours we sat there on his bed, thinking, about the past, about the present, about the future. Grey caressed the side of my neck, and I could almost feel the small hollow bites that were etched into my skin thirteen years ago. I myself petted Grey's long dark hair, almost the way one would pet their dog. In some ways it was quite the same.

How were we supposed to go on from here?

Then ever so slowly Grey released me from his crushing embrace, allowing me to take a breather.

"What's going on, Fenrir I spoke and watched his eyes narrow on me. I only called him by his true name when I was angry or upset.

"My little wolf, it is a long and sad story." Grey answered holding my chin in his giant hand forcing me to look into his eyes. He knew I was upset with he, he was just assuring the fact.

"But you know where my loyalties lie, Grey, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I tried to defiantly rip my head out of his tight grasp but it was for naught. I felt him hold onto my back with his other hand forcefully.

"I know, little wolf, which is why I must inform you the happenings since your long absence." Grey replied the anger that was once in his eyes replaced with that soft, molten tenderness that I knew always lay inside of him.

"Well, go then, you know how I love stories…" I forced a wry smile to escape, Grey huffed but he did chuckle a bit.

"That ye do." He smirked for a second before coming sober again. "You know as well as I do that ever since your fourth year at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had returned to kill your best friend. Things haven't been the same since then, I've had more orphaned pups join our pack, more wolves set out on patrol for each of the boundaries up to three times an hour past sunset, we may have gained more land but there have been wizards patrolling the area every so often. Four months ago Runt was put on first patrol near the borderlands only an hour away by muggle vehicle to their city, that night Deatheaters stormed the city harm all those who were innocent of magic. That was the night that he went missing, we didn't hear from him for a long time, even the elders weren't able to detect his wolf or his mind. At first we thought Runt had gone out of land boundaries again, and he was just too far to contact us, but normally he would return in a day or two. Then things got worse.

_**He **_came over two months ago, demanding my presence on his side of the war. At first I demanded that we stay neutral, I couldn't afford to lose so many lives for this stupid war. For one, I wasn't going to fall for his little tricks. He didn't seem to like that, nor did any of his Deatheaters the all smirked at something. But a day later he returned with Runt, whom we all believed was dead for the longest time. Runt was practically broken; beat down, bleeding and pretty much on the verge of death. No one takes one of _my_ pups, one of the wolves of _my_ pack without paying for it. Especially one of the youngest ones, he was still a child more than anything. To say that I was furious was the least of it.

Runt told me to refuse his claims and offers that the Dark Lord suggested, to stay out of the war completely. Even in his broken state, little wolf, he wanted to protect you still. The moment when he had spoken, Bellatrix tortured him. I fought against killing the bitch, my wolf wanted me to drawn the blood slowly from her neck, to crush her into pieces. It took all my power to restrain myself from doing so.

Adamantly, I tried to refuse the Dark Lord." Grey paused again, his breathing labored. I could almost feel the anger seething out of him.

Poor, poor, Runt. I pictured his soft tawny hair, his bright blue eyes, in some ways he reminded me of an innocent ten year old. He was the most childish of the bunch, the one who was always so hyper, so sweet, so caring…

"The second I refused, they killed Runt just like that. They heartlessly threatened that they would do the same for every one of us if we fought against _**him**_. We had no choice, and I had to watch the weakest, most innocent one of us die painfully." Grey admitted slowly.

I let the information sink into my brain.

Runt, the little wolf who would follow me everywhere ever since I was six and gave him my share of candy leftover from a trip into town, was dead. The wolf that brought me books secretly in the middle of the night, when it was way beyond my bed time hours. The pup that guarded me when I ventured too close to a bear den. The one person I snuck out to eat triple chocolate sundaes with at the local ice cream parlour. The young man who would morph into his wolf for hours on end and listen to me read aloud to on my lap was dead.

Runt, one of my closest friends was dead. D-E-A-D. Just like the song from _My Chemical Romance_.

The soul that used to be both human and wolf was gone. Another innocent was killed for no apparent reason by the Dark Lord and his minions.

I tried to hold back the tears as they threatened to emerge from my face. One of my friends was killed by some man who thought that mudbloods should pay for all they had done to him.

I could only imagine what Harry would say in this situation. If he even knew of this situation, that I was currently in. Not that everything I told them about my life was a lie; it was just my involvement with magic and my childhood with Grey…

My body shook as waves of sobs, and sobs crashed over me. I couldn't help it, losing a life is something a person shouldn't take lightly. Grey once again took my body into his embrace, holding me as I sobbed into his now clothed chest. The saltwater tears I emitted drenched his shirt; I could almost feel him shake with each sob I let out.

I hated showing my emotions so easily; I prided myself at hiding such things at school. But here at my home, one cannot help but be who they truly are.

After sniffling for a few more minutes into Grey's warm, solid chest, I rested my head to listen to his slightly faster heartbeat.

"Are you okay, little wolf?" Grey asked bending his head to whisper into my ears.

"Are you?" I returned and I could almost feel the small smile of his forming on his lips.

We would be okay, for now.

"Are Darius and Leighton okay? Were there anymore casualties?" I could help but ask, there were only fifty or so of us in the pack. Which in some ways it was quite big compared to others, but there were stories stating of wolf packs of hundreds if not thousands of brother and sister wolves.

"Darius was injured, during the attack on the pack. Luckily it wasn't much, just a few broken ribs, Dolohov likes to play rough. Leighton's got the _mark_, some of the others fled into the hidden caves, while others were taken and tortured into compliance. No one has been imperiused yet, but the few elders have taken precautions."

Grey replied caressing his thumb over my hand in lazy circles. Accidently he hit my cut, I could feel the blood flow. I watched it run down my arm.

For a few minutes I felt safe. Warm, safe in Grey's embrace.

But that was all I would have before all Hell would break loose, before the world would end.

The beginning of the war was just barely starting…

My blood wasn't dirty, it was only red.

_~O~w~O~_

Father screamed and I could almost feel the same burning sensation ripping apart the flesh on the skin of my arm.

"Draco, _he_ wants to meet you!" Mother spoke loudly, calling over Father's voice.

The time for the meeting was sooner than expected. I frowned, this would not be good.

The next second I heard the familiar 'crack!' of someone apparating into the manor. Only few people could get past the wards placed on the house, unfortunately it was one of the people I despised the most.

Besides The-Boy-Still-Wouldn't-Die and his weasel-like sidekick.

Instead it was Auntie Bellatrix.

Lovely.

"Draco! Draco, darling! Have I got a present for you!" she crooned evilly as I bounded down the stairs to the parlour.

My fate was sealed when I step foot through the door.

Father stood in the doorway; somehow he managed to be able to withstand the constant pain he was in. Maybe he was feigning it.

"Hello Aunt," I acknowledged the dark presence that was my aunt, in the parlour. It was all in the code rules of being a true gentleman. (Mother had instilled this information in me since I was five.)

"Draco, my master has informed me of a task for you to do." The witch smiled wickedly, but that was how she always was. Her darks eyes seemed to sparkle at the aspect of something evil and dastardly that she had in plan. This could be a numerous amount of things.

"Well, please do tell us Bella." My mother play-acted quite nicely, though I did not quite understand her inner hatred for her older sister.

"Recently, as Lucius must know, we have acquired the power of Fenrir Greyback's pack. But our ever gracious Dark Lord seems to have a bit of trouble trusting him. Which is why, Cissa that your darling Draco will be sent over to oversee things." My aunt explained looking at me with that intent glare of hers.

"But why Draco?"

"The master just expects great things from him."

"I have to baby-sit a bunch of werewolves?" I spoke loudly; surprised by the task I was given. Though it was better than the latter, I could have been sent to kill innocents or blood-traitors.

"Yes, but not before you get your very own mark."

This was not good.

_Werewolf: a creature that was/born human and was cursed by the moon to transform into wolves that have a heightened sense of blood lust. These creatures have more than three times the abilities than those of human wizards. Were-wolfs essentially come in all different forms and types, one found type found in England and America is that of oversized wolves. Others are a combination of half-man and half-wolf, these half breed monsters are essentially a different type/mutation that aren't as strong as normal werewolves. Normal Weres have the ability of letting their wolf side control, but are able to suspend their wolf from controlling their every action. The half-breeds only have two sides that never mentally speak to the other half; half-breeds cannot control their actions in their non-human form, and are highly unstable and dangerous. Werewolves though strong, and fierce some creature are seemingly covetous in what they love. Just as in their animal counterpart werewolves take on mates, which according to werewolf principles are born to them as a soul mate. Mates are considers the most important thing to the wolf after the binding is complete. If anything so much as harms their mate, a werewolf will automatically be controlled by their wolf side, in which fighting is sure to proceed if the mate is injured in anyway._

This was what I would have to live with for the next month and a half until the school year started again?

I was going to babysit a bunch of overgrown dogs?

I sat back in my bed and sighed, this was the price I would have to pay to live.

"Draco, sweetheart, are you okay? How's your ...um arm?" My mother poked her head through the door to my bedroom, she was always constantly crooning over me. Sometimes it made me sick.

"Fine." I answered her and continued to read from the page in the book. She huffed in response, I couldn't help but blanch. How she knew what I was thinking was something that still made me wonder.

"Call it a mother's intuition, darling." She smirked at me (was that where I got my famous smirk from?) as I blanched even more about her comment, and then went to examine my arm. It still burned from earlier, but at least it stopped bleeding, I hoped. "Werewolves? Are you already research? You now you don't have to leave right away."

"I know Mother," I sighed, she was always fussing about me. "but I want to get this done with, I need to be prepared for anything."

With that my mother unwrapped the gauze that had covered my arms. I looked at the blood on the white cloth, it was red.

The Dark Mark lay etched forever into my skin, and for now it was the color of blood.

A very vibrant red.

_~O~w~O~_

"Little wolf, I'm sending you back to the Grangers for the rest of the summer." Grey told me a week later. "If you want, you can leave to meet at your friend's house."

Just a scant week was all I would get after months without seeing him?

"But I only just-" I started but Grey cut me off.

"You need to be safe; it's not as safe as it used to be here. The Dark Lord knows of you, he wants you either dead or alive. Which is why I'm sending Darius with you, a wolf has to been nearby you at all times, I don't trust your best friends." Grey stated looking me in the eye seriously.

"Grey, I barely got to see you all year, though." I whimpered feigning innocence, which was genius acting on my part, Grey would once in a while fall into my trap.

"The answer is no, little wolf. You don't understand how special, you are to me. Not yet at least." Grey gathered me into his arms. I could almost feel his canine teeth nipping on his mark on my skin, the piece of the flesh that would make me feel safe.

"But-"

"No." and that was the end of that.

The next following days, were spent holed up in my room, either packing my belongings again or sleeping.

For days I refused to see Grey, he knew I could take care of myself. I needed no protector, I was a big girl, and they didn't just call me the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

But in the end all my rebellion turned out for naught. I would be leaving Castle Greymoon for what I felt like was for good.

Yet that was only the very beginning.

_~O~w~O~_

"My Lord, I have some interesting news for you." A faithful servant bowed humbly before its master, shaking with the thought of making him angry.

"What is it?"

"The Granger house, it's not far from Grey's compound. No wards around it or anything. The girl was spotted in town, briefly though."

"Excellent."

"Assume attack; let's see what the youngest Malfoy has in him. Tell him to kill them all, but bring me the girl alive, if he can manage to do that at least."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

All rights belong to the original owners.


	3. Tears of Blood

Hello readers. Here's a lovely new chapter for you guys. I was going to add this one scene in, but I being pressed for on time decided to put it into the next chapter.

I hope you like it.

Thank you's for: the 17 favoriters, the 22 followers, and the six of you who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_T__ears of Blood_

Thirteen Years Ago…

The little girl cried out in the middle of the night. Momma didn't come to tuck her into bed that night. Daddy didn't kiss her cheek before scaring away the ugly monsters under the big comfy bed away. This new place that she was in was different, it was scary. All she remembered was the big tall man who seemed to have brought her into this room; she didn't see the wolfie that brought her to this new place earlier.

At first she remembered the ice cream, the dark chocolate swirl of soft serve, while momma and daddy had their own vanilla and twisted cones of soft serve ice cream. She remembered daddy hoisting her up and onto his shoulders making her giggle, while momma looked on with a smile then went to hold daddy's free hand.

Growing sleepy she rested her head on top of daddy's head, while momma and daddy talked about their day together. After a while daddy took her off of his sore shoulders and asked her to walk a little bit. They were only a few blocks away from their suburban neighborhood.

Out of nowhere a bright light filled her eyes, for a mere second the quick flash of green filled the atmosphere. Then she heard screaming, and an odd screeching noise as momma pushed her out of the way. Yet daddy didn't seem to move.

"No, no, I'll do anything please! Please not her; I don't know what you are talking about! Don't hurt my little girl, take me instead!" Momma's crying voice was heard in the background, but she was growing sleepy.

"It's too late for that me' dear."

The sound of a vehicle came closer and closer until…nothing but silence filled the air. The next thing she remembered was the black wolf that sniffed at her.

Looking around the room, the little girl wondered. This place was different, where was she?

She remembered the gruff voices that seemed to be arguing out the door before being placed in the bed she was recently in. But dark shadows crossed the room, so the moonlight created the images of horrible imaginary creatures.

"Momma, Momma, where's Momma?" the little girl cried, her tears poured out of her eyes. "Daddy? Where is Momma?" she cried out scared.

Suddenly from behind her near the door, shuffling sound was heard. Apparently someone was in the room with her.

Lightening broke out right outside the window of the bedroom she was in, making the little girl cringe and grasp for the blankets that would protect her from danger. A small gasp of shock came out of her mouth.

In the brief second that lightning went off the outline of a very big dog could be seen from the corner of the room. Unfortunately it only scared the little girl even more.

Her sobs continued as she tried to cry herself to sleep.

A loud huff was heard, and footstep after footstep sounded in the room until it reached the foot of the bed. But instead of the wolf she had expected to come nearby it was a tall dark scary man that entered the room.

It was the man who had brought her here earlier.

"Mía, little wolf, please stop your crying." His voice was deep but it gave the little girl a comforting feeling. The tears still poured out of her eyes in a never ending waterfall though.

How did he know her name? Who was this scary stranger?

"Who-who are you?" she inquired, her eyes still teary, her nose slightly stuffy as she gazed at the big man before her. Her eyes were wise beyond the years of an average three year old.

"Fenrir Greyback, milady, to be at your service. Your name is Hermione, right?" the man seemed to bow as the way a servant would, the smile on his face stopped the little girl from crying. In response to his question, the slowly bobbed her head up and down slightly. "Hermione, as lovely as a name it is, I shall call you Mía, an endearment my little wolf, is that okay?" She nodded once again. "Good! Then you can call me Fenrir or Greyback." the man replied looking into her dark colored eyes.

"Fenwir. No, too hard. How about Grey?" The girl tested the name on her lips. "Grey." She smiled lightly.

"That works too, my little wolf." The man smiled and sat on the bed sweeping the three year old onto his muscled chest. His dark green eyes pierced her dark brown ones.

Little wolf, what did he mean by that endearment?

"I'm not a wolfie!" The girl argued back with a giggle, surprising the werewolf-man before he chuckled in response.

"I know well that ye are a wolf, nor werewolf. You are much more than that my little wolf." He snuggled her small lithe body against his bigger one. The very scent of her hair made it so much easier for him to calm his nerves. Oh how he wanted to nibble and place his mark on her small sweet neck. But no he chose not to, too much had already happened that night. He did not want to scare her. Taking another deep breath he pulled in her sweet chocolaty scent.

His pup was in her rightful place again, with him.

Rocking her body slowly he hummed a lullaby slightly out of tune, but it still got the job done. The man's fast heartbeat made a constant rhythm that drummed the broken little girl to a less fitful sleep. She never heard him whisper one more thing into her small petite ears.

"You are much more that you would ever believe, little wolf. So much more."

_Meanwhile in a house many kilometres away from there…_

A little boy was crying to the noise of the storm. Thunder crashed and boomed, but still it didn't drown out the noise of people in the manor arguing. Something about death, something about a killer, something about an evil monster.

"You mustn't! He might end up killing us all, look what happened to Lily and James Potter!" his mother screeched loudly.

"But if we join him, we will gain his favor, look at your sister Bellatrix!" his father argued back.

"She is not my sister anymore!" his mother shouted and something was heard breaking into a million little pieces.

"Dobby! Clean this mess up!" his father demanded and noise of the elf popping to serve his master was heard.

"Yes sir." was then heard in reply to his father's demand.

"Lucius! Stop badgering the elves, they work hard enough as it is!" the woman's voice was heard as she walked down the corridor.

"Cissa, they're elves that's what they are supposed to do!" the father's voice was heard in response.

"Well they are servants not slaves!" the woman yelled and a door was heard slamming shut. Hard knock were then heard as the man desperately tried to open the door.

"Cissa, open the door, undo the charm you put on it!" the man insisted trying to force the door to open.

A muffled "No!" was then heard in response.

"Cissa, darling, please! You cannot force my own house against me!" his father's voice begged at the door.

"I can and I will, Lucius. The answer is no, Lucius. Spell it 'N-O'!" his mother replied through the door.

"But Cissa, my love, I only want to protect you. You know that certain _side _of me, the _part _of _me_ that just wants to protect you and our son." Lucius admitted giving up on pounding on the door to their bedroom.

The squeak of the door was then heard, as the lady of the manor stuck her head out the slightly ajar door. Her loving voice was heard as she answered her husband, both their eyes were full of love.

"I know, Lucius, my love, I know." The sounds of his parents snogging each other's faces off were then heard throughout the manor.

This somehow appeased the little boy as he ceased crying. All would right, for now that is.

_~O~w~O~_

Present Day, Granger House

Grey had sent alone with Darius back into the town where Ian and Melody lived. They only met each other a few times over the last couple years it was formal though, but usually I was sent alone to the Granger household. Knocking on the door I awaited an answer, Darius stood there his ribs were healed. Werewolves were notoriously fast healers.

"Hermione?" Ian's voice was uncertain as he opened the door. I gave him a faint smile.

"Mía! I just got Fenrir's owl, is everything okay?" Melody Granger came from somewhere behind Ian.

"Yep it's me; it's not so good back at camp, Ian. Grey made me bring back a bodyguard, Ian, Melody this is Darius." I introduced the young werewolf behind me.

"Hello." Darius greeted my 'other' parents with a solemn face.

"Are you a…a…a werewolf too?" Melody couldn't help but ask.

"Melody!" Ian reprimanded her for a second.

"No, it's fine. Yes, Darius is a werewolf too. I've known him since I was six." I started to explain since a certain werewolf didn't want to.

"What about Runt?" Melody asked sweetly and I flinched quite noticeably. This topic I still wasn't over. Taking a deep breath I was about to open my mouth when Darius spoke out first.

"Mía." Darius warned.

"No, I'm fine." I answered clutching at my still tender heart.

"Runt died about a month ago." Darius put it in bluntly. Both of the Grangers gasped.

"Darius, you didn't have to put it so bluntly!" I spoke loudly.

"It's true and they both need to know."

"Fine, I'm going into my room!" I answered being the angsty teenager that I was and pushed past the two Grangers to the staircase that would lead me to my hidden oasis, my secret bedroom.

A chorus of 'Mía's' followed me up, but I was too heartbroken to care. I had many other things on my mind that I had to do this week.

I ignored them for a little while, choosing not to eat dinner. But I knew Darius would make eat something later, werewolves always had this way of protecting and caring for each other. No pup went ignored, no wolf went alone injured or sick. They were much more than just a pack, they were family.

I was just settling down to read the one of my favorite sections of _Hogwarts: A History_, when Darius came bursting through the door of my bedroom.

"Woah." He stood up shaking himself off, looking around at my deep purple bedroom. This was not a bedroom my friends would ever expect me of having.

"What?" I asked and saw in the hallway a tray of what looked like leftover steak, salad and a piece of a garlic baguette. The aromatic smells made my stomach grumble even though I wasn't that hungry.

"You're room. I would never expect you to be that type of girl, your always so goodie-goodie." Darius brought the food in and placed it on my desk. I reached over to grab a small piece of the baguette that was still very warm.

"I'm not a goodie-goodie or a prude Darius, I just don't show it that much in front of Grey." I confessed looking at all the band posters on my wall. _Bring Me the Horizon_, _Green Day_, _My Chemical Romance_, _Black Veiled Brides, Paramore_, all the familiar characters that I remember listening too for hours to relive stress and tension.

"A prude, why I'd never!" Darius joked and pretended to gasp sarcastically. The jerk.

"Good girls are really just smart bad girls; they know how to not get caught and are innocent until proven guilty." I answered hitting the remote for my iPod home. I laughed at the song that played into my bedroom; in some ways I felt it was kind of appropriate. The song: _House of Wolves _by _My Chemical Romance._

But in reality it was just a foreboding warning.

_~O~w~O~_

The Granger girl was spotted; at least they all thought it was her. Anyone would know that bushy mane of hair anywhere. Even though the outfit was a bit unreasonable even for a Mudblood. Witches or Wizards would never of Pureblood status would never where something so flashy or so showy.

A young man with dark brown hair walked next to the Golden girl, both were clothed in dark clothing despite the warm heat of the summer months.

Following them closer, they noticed the pair entering a busy building of some sort. Many muggles were coming and going each of them were eating something.

Ten minutes later the Golden girl and the young man (her beau?) were noticed leaving the place with something in their hands. The girl had a slightly smaller sized portion than the young man who had his hands full trying to eat the green colored glob.

The Deatheaters watched on with keen interest.

"You should try this, it's delicious!" the young man crooned before biting into the light green glob.

"Not thanks, I will stick to dark chocolate fudge instead, besides dogs can't have chocolate." The girl smirked wickedly. One of the Deatheaters paused, that was a Slytherin smirk if he ever saw one.

"I'm not a dog Herman!" the young man joked along still eating his mysterious glob of food. It must have been some sort of inside muggle joke.

"My name is HER-MIO-NE! Not Herman, Hermanny, or Hermononucleosis! How many times must I remind you guys how to pronounce my name right." The girl looked a little put off but continued to eat her chocolate treat.

The Deatheaters rejoiced they found the right girl; this was the one they needed. Not many other girls would have a fancy name like hers.

"You know I was joking, Mione. It was just so funny when I first met you and your name sounded so long!" the young man paused in front of the girl with a wide smile on his face making her smile in return.

"Let's get to the park before it gets dark, it's the perfect place to finish eating our ice cream cones. C'mon Darius." The girl giggled before striding over to the street corner.

Finally the Deatheaters had their man…er…woman. They watched the girl walk down the street happily. Her perfect little world would soon become crumbling down…

Meanwhile a few Deatheaters wondered if the ice cream that the muggle ate was actually poisonous or not.

The Dark Lord would be pleased.

_~O~w~O~_

"Drake!" a familiar voice sounded nearby and I saw the face of good friend of mine. Blaise Zabini. But what was he doing here? Wasn't his family neutral?

"Blaise!" I answered in shock of seeing of my very best friends. He was a million times better than my 'cronies' of Goyle and Crabbe.

"Man, what's up?" Blaise asked looking at me surrounded pile among pile of books on werewolves.

"Research." I answered saving the last page I was on. I was going to be well prepared for my mission.

"It almost looks as if Hermione crashed your bedroom." Blaise replied then looked at me in the eyes.

Why did he just call Granger by her first name?

"Hermione?" I questioned him, as he realized his simple mistake. "Since when were you and the mudblood so goodie-goodie?" I counterattacked.

"Since last year, you prat. We were Potions partners for a couple of months. You know as well as I do that Hermione Granger isn't just a simple _muggleborn _witch, Drake." Blaise answered. "I thought you were above all these damn prejudices against the non-magical kind." Blaise looked kind of angry.

"I am now, but I have to be careful Blaise." I whispered pointing towards my arm. Hopefully he would understand.

"Don't tell me, that you're one of _them_! You can't be, I thought he didn't take such young followers yet!" Blaise spoke furiously staring me down.

"I wasn't given much a choice here, mate." I sighed showing him my 'tattoo'. "You just happen to be one of the lucky ones, I have to babysit a bunch of mutts for the rest of the summer." I tried to make it come out as a joke but it sounded quite painful to me.

We both laughed lightly but one could tell it was stressed.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked sitting on my bed while Blaise took the chair by my desk.

"Coming to spend the week with you, need I remind you that your birthday is a week away?" Blaise looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

My birthday was a week away. My birthday? What?

Did I really get caught up in all my troubles to remember my sixteenth birthday was just around corner?

"Ummm, no?" I responded not fooling him at all.

"Then I came just in time mate, you seriously need a time to calm your nerves." Blaise said inspecting the photos of my family on the bookshelf next to my desk. "Hey! Aren't those muggle authors?"

"Noo." Time to play innocent.

_~O~w~O~_

Meanwhile somewhere in other parts of the large Malfoy Estate Manor…

"Lu, his birthday is in a weeks' time. Do you think we should tell him soon? He's going to have to find out sooner or later?" Narcissa Malfoy looked at her husband as he sat across from her in his special made reading chair.

"I'm afraid so, Cissa darling. His inheritance will come into place shortly, I can only hope that we all can survive the war first and survive his inheritance. I can only remember the day when I came into mine, it seems like only yesterday." Lucius Malfoy went on holding onto his younger years for a bit longer.

"You were always such a naughty Slytherin, Lu. We Ravenclaws couldn't stand the sight of you." Narcissa too faded out into her Hogwarts memory.

"You didn't seem to be complaining about it in the broom closet on the third floor near the Charms classrooms." He smirked remember that particular memory; they were caught snogging after hours by a Gryffindor prefect, it was almost a non-snogging fest if you get what I mean.

"Lu!" Narcissa bemoaned. She shouldn't have brought this side of her husband out.

"Don't worry my love that was one of my favorite times at school together."

"Me, too Lu. Besides the time I hexed your pants of in my third year in front of the Great Hall." Narcissa giggled.

"That was you!"

"…"

"…"

"Oops."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.<p>

I own nothing, everything belongs to the rightful owner.


	4. Birthday Revelations

I'm so sorry you guys, I know that I haven't updated this story lately. But now that school is out, I can actually work on them better. Though I should not have taken so many classes for next year, I have too much summer homework (AP Chem, AP English, PreCalc...)

I have also been working on my other Dramione series: The Dracken's Mate which has had incredible feed back.

But this chapter is dedicated to the 35 favouriters, and the 49 alerters. Can I please have five reviews before the next updated?

~aprettyfacevampire

Now enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

_Birthday Revelations_

Tonight was the eve of my birth. The day that I would finally reach the legal Wizarding age, a proper amount of time of about seventeen years. Normally I would be ecstatic, and father and mother would allow me to invite a few mates over to celebrate. But this year I was horrified, I would have fulfill my duty to the Dark Lord. Even if it meant killing a few innocent people in the process. Something I just didn't have the heart to do, not that I would tell anyone that.

This was why on this night I sat in my room, and listened to the constant footsteps as Death eater after Death eater filed in and out of the manor. Every scream from the secret dungeon only rattled my bones, no silencing charm would make up from the painful and dying shrieks I've heard for the last couple of weeks. Not even Dreamless Sleep Draught would heal and take away the amount of pain I have seen and heard for the last three weeks.

Turning over in bed I looked down onto the mark that would be forever etched into my skin, it was scarred by now but it was healing. I hated it; I just didn't understand all these things of Pureblood reign. Once more I lightly touched the mark with my other hand, my fingers barely caressing the intricate design. Immediately I remembered the pain, the horrifying pain and screaming that I gave up in order to receive this very mark. A mark that I absolutely loathed. Death would be nothing compared to the situation that I was in, secretly I hoped that it would end that way. Besides what else did I have to lose?

I rolled over to the other side of my bed and faced the door. Any second now and someone would come and take me away from the world I hated so much. But I knew better than to hope for such ideas. The next second a burning sensation erupted into my chest, I couldn't feel my heart beat to bring the life bringing blood throughout my body. Maybe I was dying.

My vision became cloudy, my body felt incredibly weak. Was it hot in here or was it just me? What was happening to me? Before I could ask for an house elf to call for my mother and a doctor both of my parents entered my room, along with my Godfather.

"He's burning up, Lucius, Severus! What should we do?" My mother's cold hands caressed my forehead, her voice slightly off as she sounded a bit frightened.

"There's not much that we can do, Cissa." My father's voice spoke out through the haze.

"At least give him something, he's in pain!" my mother argued with that overly caring tone of hers.

"I can give him a couple of potions, Narcissa but he will still have much pain. The transformation process can be quite unbearable." My godfather, Snape muttered giving my mother some shred of hope. But what did he mean by transformation? Was this another part of the Death eater inanition for the club?

Just then another shock racked through my heart and it could even more difficult to breathe. I could help but let out the painful moan as the pain lashed throughout my body. It was almost as if I could feel my bones stretching and growing to accommodate my body.

My throat was swollen but still they managed to pour foul liquid after foul liquid down my throat. I almost chocked twice, I could still taste the unimaginably horrible ingredients. It also didn't help that my body also wanted to fight off those who were caring for me, I uncontrollably thrashed against the strong grips of my father and my godfather as my mother poured yet another potion between my lips.

The last potion though seemed to help as suddenly my body calmed and I felt very tired, the pain was still there but all I wanted right now was to sleep.

"That should do it." Snape spoke to my parents and then continued to put away the empty potion vials.

"Don't worry, darling it was just enough to subdue the boy, we will have a talk once he regains consciousness." My father said towards my mother who once more caressed my forehead lovingly.

"He's not going to like this, Lu, you better tell him immediately he has a right to know."

"Mmm?" I mumbled my brain kept telling to shut my eyes and go to sleep. It was hard to go against the demands of my body, but I needed to know what they were talking about.

"Don't worry son, it will be all over soon." My father said somewhere next to my mother as my eyelids fell down. I suddenly felt beyond exhausted.

"I can see the transformation already beginning; he only has a few hours left. I suggest that we leave soon," Snape stated. "a recently transformed Veela isn't something that anyone wants to deal with right away.I must leave soon; there is a mission that I must fulfill tonight."

Veela?

But that was the last I heard before everything suddenly got very, very dark.

_~O~w~O~_

"We should go out for ice cream." Darius suggested a few days after arriving at the Granger's lovely home.

I turned to the werewolf and stared at him incredulous. Was he stupid? Why would he want to leave the sanctuary of the Granger's house, besides I was sure that Grey wouldn't like it if I left? There could be Death eaters anywhere; we were only three hours away from the pack. "Don't you know how dangerous that could be?" I stated the obvious and turned to stare at the young werewolf.

"Not if you go incognito." Darius smirked a wicked sideways grin. That gave me just the perfect idea, no one would expect me if I went like this. It was a good thing I had a secret stash of clothing that I recently bought a few weeks ago.

"Perfect, but how do you feel about nail polish and makeup?" I couldn't help but look smug as I turned to face Darius's reaction to my previous statement.

"What?" Darius looked as though his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. I smirked as in response to say 'I thought so'.

Two hours later and we were ready leave the house. I just didn't listen to Alternative bands for nothing you know? A little bit had to rub off on me at some point. Remember the 'goodie two shoes'? But that girl has a completely different personality when she's not around her friends. Darius now sported and Avenge Sevenfold t shirt, with some black ripped jeans, black high top Converse, a lip piercing, black nail polish, a vibrant blue highlight (it was temporary), and a little bit of nail polish.

Who said a girl can't have fun with dress up?

Personally I knew what I had stored in the deep recesses of my closet would still look good. A short and thin black leather jacket, a purple and black lace tank top underneath, a black and violet lace tutu, and black knee high converse, I even put a bit of permanent purple highlights into my crazy hair and painted my nails in an on and off pattern of black and shades of violet. Essentially it was a Halloween costume that I had kept stored up for a while; I just never had the time to actually try it out.

Sure I knew the two of us would stick out but I knew no one would recognize me as Hermione Granger of the 'Golden Trio'.

"What are you wearing?" was the very first thing I heard escape from Darius's mouth as soon as I hit the landing. I smirked knowingly, if they only knew…

"Clothes, I don't know about you though." I answered tartly and adjusted the strap of the bat shaped backpack I had on.

"You know what I mean, you look so different. Yet somehow it suits you, maybe this different is good." Darius tweaked his fake lip piercing and smiled.

"Thanks, maybe I'll keep it this way." I smiled and turned to look at him one more time. "You don't look half bad yourself." I admitted and went towards the door that would lead us outside.

"Well, no mere woman can resist a handsome werewolf, such as myself." Darius joked around; I punched him in the arm. Hey, he deserved it.

Twenty minutes later we were heading towards the nearby park to enjoy our ice cream. Luckily I had cooling charms placed on the clothing so we wouldn't melt in the intensive heat of the summer day. The inside of the store was nice and cool as we were suddenly blasted by the air conditioner. Fortunately there wasn't too much of a line and we were able to order our ice cream and leave. It was an interesting experience just to watch Darius try and figure out what ice cream flavour he wanted.

I had to laugh though when he happened to get whipped cream on his nose. Though I still wondered why he chose three scoops of green slime sludge. I guess that guys will always be guys, no matter if they are muggle, wizard and even werewolf.

"You should try this, it's delicious!" the Darius crooned before taking a huge bite into the bright green glob.

"No thanks; I will stick to dark chocolate fudge instead, besides dogs can't have chocolate." I smirked before taking a long lick of the heavenly chocolate flavoured ice cream.

"I'm not a dog Herman!" Darius joked and nudged me suddenly almost making me drop my ice cream, but I caught myself. Even if I dropped it, he would have probably eaten it anyways. For years they called me Herman, and I cursed my very own special name. It was too long that rarely I would find people who would pronounce it correctly.

"My name is HER-MIO-NE! Not Herman, Hermanny, or Hermononucleosis! How many times must I remind you guys how to pronounce my name right." I stated angrily remembering that day of the so called incident when I was introduced to the younger members of Grey's pack. Some of the boys' now young men were only six or seven years of age.

"You know I was joking, Mione. It was just so funny when I first met you and your name sounded so long!" Darius turned towards me and gave me the breathtaking smile of his. I secretly swore that some of the women around us nearly swooned in reaction to the handsome werewolf genes. Instantly I forgave him and continued to work on my very own ice cream that was starting to melt all over my hands.

"Let's get to the park before it gets dark, it's the perfect place to finish eating our ice cream cones. C'mon Darius." I giggled and tugged on Darius's free hand, somehow the werewolf had already made down to the last bit of ice cream near the cone.

The park wasn't that crowded as it got later and the pesky bugs would show up. We sat by the fountain enjoy our sweet desserts, we would have to leave in a few minutes though, Melody and Ian would be expecting us to return soon.

That's when Darius growled, something completely dark and menacing. It wasn't like Grey but still it sounded like a very aggressive dog.

"We have to get out of here, now." Darius mumbled under his breath. I could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Why?" I whispered back prepared to taking my wand out of my shoes.

"Death eaters they have us surrounded." Darius answered back his eyes indicated to the few human shapes by the benches a few meters away from us, another towards what seemed to be a young couple enjoying a picnic together and towards the old man feeding the squirrels.

"What do we do?" I whispered back, how could we escape all of them here right within the views of the muggles?

"The only thing we can do, in a situation like this, we run." Darius indicated towards the woodsy patch of the park where he ran there in a few strides. He transformed deep within the shadows, but I inwardly feared that it would be too late.

_~O~w~O~_

_Castle Greymoon, Present Time_

"Where is she Greyback, I know you're hiding her?" The dark wizard threatened the Alpha Werewolf, who only growled in response.

"You won't ever find her, I've hidden her away." Fenrir Greyback fought back against the invisible restraints holding him back; unfortunately even his inhuman strength was no match for the power of magic. His inner wolf struggled against the bonds; it was fighting to be set free.

No one would dare touch a single hair on _his _pup.

Another wizard entered the room; it was none other than the Dark Lord himself.

"Has he admitted to her hideout?" the Dark Lord drawled in that snake like lisp of his.

"Not yet my lord, but the werewolf should break soon. We all know who is one weakness is."

"Then it is a good thing our men are on their way, she shouldn't live throughout the night." The dark Lord smirked.

But the werewolf only huffed in response, what the Dark Lord didn't know was something really important.

"What?"

"It's too late, you fool, tonight is her true birthday. Her inheritance will be coming anyways." The werewolf smirked despite the very painful c_ruciatus_ curse put upon him.

Fenrir only howled to the moon, his poor little wolf would have deal with her true inheritance all on her own.

_~O~w~O~_

_Her, I need her; the female wolf is my mate…_

When I awoke it felt as though I had fought a war in my sleep and lost. But when I opened my eyes everything changed drastically. The room was brought into a better perspective; I could even taste the very stale dust motes that floated around the room. My joints still ached and I felt this suppressing heaviness in my heart.

It felt as though something was missing, something I desperately needed. But what?

I brought up my hand to rub against the semi-painful emptiness near my heart in my chest. Yet this time instead of the regular pasty white of my normal Malfoy skin, it became more refined and I swore that is shined with a sparkle. (Sparkle?) Malfoys certainly did not sparkle like that.

I reached for the small hand held mirror I kept in my bedside table, what I saw made me gasp out in surprise. Now normally Malfoys are handsome to begin with but when I saw my even more refined features I couldn't help but also smirk with pride.

What had happened last night? I wondered as I clutched my forehead, the constant throbbing in my chest only increasing.

"You're a Veela, my son." I looked up to see my father's golden locks. Go figure that he would still not trim his incredibly long hair. His voice startle me, I didn't realize that another living being was also in the room with me, I must have been too concentrated with everything around me.

"A what?" I couldn't help but gasp out in surprise.

"Son, I thought that you were the smartest male in your year, how could you not know what a Veela is?" my father asked looking down on me with that disappointed aura about him.

"I know what a Veela is, of course father, but why tell me this now?" I asked in response.

My father turned to look at me seriously then answered my previous question. "Because, my son, this is your true inheritance. We Malfoys are much more than Purebloods, why do you think that we are so powerful?"

I snorted at the thought of my father being powerful; the man had let the Dark Lord control him for years. My father silenced me with one look then continued on with his speech.

"You must find your proper mate before the year is done otherwise your body will soon shut down on you and you will die. Without your mate your magic will never reach its full potential." My father stated sitting up from the chair positioned right next to my bed.

"But how do I know when I will find the right mate?" I couldn't help but ask fearing the answers I would get in return.

"Believe me, son you'll know who she is." My father said knowingly.

_Merlin, it couldn't possibly be!_

I must have sat there contemplating for a while because the next thing I knew a gigantic book sat in my lap. The title read: _From Veelas to Werewolves: A Wizard's Guide To Magical Beasts_.

Great, more reading to do.

_~O~w~O~_

"Lucius, he must find his mate soon. Whatever will we do if he should die upon us now?" Narcissa bemoaned to her husband. What would they do if their only child died? She wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Do not worry my dear, Cissa; I already have high suspicions of who his intended mate shall be." Lucius answered closing the gap between him and his wife. The Veela in him wanted to hold her so close and take in her highly addictive scent. One scent that had teased his senses for years on end with the highly seductive torture.

"I am afraid of the consequences of such a match, Lu. They are perfect for each other in about every other way despite the huge setbacks holding them away from each other. What would he should he lose her?" Narcissa pointed out, a Veela without their mate was devastating to bear. They were like an empty shell of person for months onto years and would eventually give up everything to once again be reunited with their mate in death.

Narcissa couldn't bear the thought of her son becoming like that.

"It also doesn't help that his mission for our Lord is to kill her." Severus Snape suddenly spoke up as he entered the room. The embracing couple slowly released each other to face the wizard that had just entered the room with them.

Narcissa gasped. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Please tell me that is not true, Severus." Narcissa cried out, shaking. Lucius tried in vain to comfort his weeping mate; he couldn't help but feel helpless. There wasn't a male could do to comfort a weeping female.

"Severus," Lucius warned the potions master as he once again wrapped his arms around his wife. Normally Malfoys would barely show affections that is unless they felt threatened, but Lucius knew he had to comfort his brave but softhearted wife.

"It's true, Lucius, your son must kill one of the few souls that was supposed to help save all of our worlds from Armageddon, the one and very only Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think so far!<p>

I do not own anything, all rights belongs to the proper owner of Harry Potter.


	5. The Inheritance Curse

Hey, I'm back you guys. Sorry for the wait again. I would like to thank those of you who have reviews, ten instead of the five I had initially asked for.

Enchanted chocolate for the 39 favouriters and the 56 alerters. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

_The Inheritance Curse_

_~O~w~O~_

_It was said that throughout time the great Mother Moon would look down upon her children, the werewolves and would place among them a gift. Sometimes it was extraordinary powers beyond those of other werewolves, other times it would be protection against their enemies. But it is been said that one day that the Mother Moon Goddess herself will place among the wolves her daughter. A daughter that will powers beyond anyone's wild beliefs, who will one day save the werewolf race. The daughter does not come without price though; a life must be taken for the life given unto her. _

_~O~w~O~_

I watched with part fear and part fascination as Darius transformed midstride, it took a lot of power just transform on the fly just like that. I could almost sense the jinxes and curses that flew through the air towards me. If we were lucky we would be able to reach the patch of thick forest that would eventually lead us back to the Granger's house.

"There she is, get her!" a man's voice rang out and I sprinted as fast as my body could take me. I knew that my energy was limited, I couldn't even use my wand outside of school and my birthday was still a year away.

Suddenly out of nowhere a wolf howled at the moon. The moon? I dared a peek at the sky to see the glorious full white moon shine down upon me.

The natural light made it easier for me to see where I was going but it also helped the Death eaters after me too. Where was Darius?

But it was too late to slow down and try to find him, so much for my protector. I could hear the other Death eaters quickly gaining on me. Spell after spell zapped near my body, I narrowly missed a cruciatus curse by a few seconds.

Another terrifying howl filled the air, making me quake as I ran. It was a full moon out tonight, that meant that the wolves would be more agitated then normal especially a werewolf.

"Gotcha girlie, thought you could run from us, eh?" filthy arms clutched around me suddenly. I could smell the horrible stench of alcohol in the man's breath almost making me gag. Where was Darius when I needed him?

I fought back scratching, biting, clawing at the man. I even kicked him where it mattered, right between his legs. "Oof!" The man yelped falling to his knees.

It only slowed him down a bit, which gave me some time to escape into the safety of the dark woods. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, not but two minutes later did he find me, I was doomed. Soon the others would come upon us.

"Thought you could get away from me, eh girlie?" The growled into my face, his filthy hands twisted my arms behind my back. I whimpered as he tackled my body into the cold unforgiving ground. I had this dark feeling that the man had other things in plan for me. "Now just be quiet and this will just take a minute." The man slipped his hand down my tank top.

I screamed and tried to knock him off of me, but my strength was no match for him, I cursed myself for not working out enough. I gasped the man was going to do the unthinkable; I couldn't just let him have his way with me.

The man smirked enough that I could see it underneath his Death eater mask. "I always liked them feisty." I struggled against him even more, but it was to no use. I closed my eyes; I couldn't bear to look at what was happening. This was horrible! I was going to get raped! By a Death eater no less!

But the next thing I knew was that his heavy presence was gone. There in his stead was a fierce grey wolf; the Death eater (and I) was so shocked that we couldn't react quick enough to do anything about it. The grey wolf growled fiercely at the man, showing off its highly dangerous teeth.

A scream torn out from the man's throat, a horrible noise full of pain and death. I dared to peek an eye open to see what had happened. The wolf had already pretty much taken the man's head straight clean off. I had to fight off the urge to gag; blood coated everywhere, the wolf's muzzle, the wolf's paws, chest, the ground floor.

Hopefully the wolf wouldn't turn on me.

"Mía? Are you okay, we have to get going I don't know how long the wolf can hold him off before the others come? You're lucky that he was patrolling for his pack tonight." Darius's voice came from nearby and I spotted him in front of me. That was so close I hadn't expected a real wolf to come out of the woods like that. I watched as Darius nodded his head at the wolf as a thank you.

"I'm fine, but I don't think that Death eater is." I said fixing my skirt and shaking off the dirt that now covered my clothes. Great, these were new too.

Darius clutched me closer to his chest; the smell of wet dog encompassed me. "We need to get you back to the Granger's house, the spells should protect you. I was so stupid, how could I have thought to just take you out into the open like that, if Alpha gets a word about this then I'm dead." Darius muttered the last part to himself.

He then shifted as I climbed upon his back, it would be much easier if he took me himself. A wolf could run much faster than any old human could. Hopefully it would be enough before the other Death eaters would find us.

"Hey, where's Avery?" a voice barked out as Darius's tan wolf ran along the forest edges. I tensed, not good, not good, definitely not good.

"He's the idiot that went after the girl; the Master wants her still kicking when we bring her to Castle Greymoon." Another voice spoke up.

"If he so harms a single hair on her, the Master will kill us!" A different voice replied. They were closer than I thought, maybe a little too close if you get what I mean.

Any second now and I swore that they would find us. Not good. I had to get back to the Granger's house and pronto.

Unfortunately it was too late, a twig snapped behind us and I knew that we were doomed.

"Is that them?" I glanced behind me, and that was all it took as the next second Death eaters were among us.

"Get them!" spells whizzed past us as Darius ran even faster. I nudged the werewolf that I was currently riding at the moment to speed up. A curse blasted past my temple, if only I could use my magic freely at sixteen, it would have been a lot more helpful for a witch on the run that is for sure.

I took one quick look at the mesmerizing moon in the sky, it made me jump. It felt as though something then coursed through my chest, making my heart play games in a frenzied pattern. Then everything got dark, very dark…

_~O~w~O~_

"It's true, Lucius, your son must kill one of the few souls that was supposed to help save all of our worlds from Armageddon, the one and very only Hermione Granger."

"What's so special about the muggleborn?" Lucius asked turning towards his good friend, but Snape's dark eyes revealed nothing.

Snape urged the blonde man closer; a secret spell then locked all doors of entry and blocked any noise from escaping. Narcissa was tending to their son now; luckily he had made it through the transformation process.

"She just so happens to be one of the last of the Alpha females left on the planet, Lucius. An unmated female is strong enough, but an unmated female pureblood werewolf is anything but just plain strong." Severus stated through tight lips, remembering the young woman's attitude he had observed earlier on his mission for the Dark Lord.

"She's a werewolf!" Lucius bit out in a gasp, surely the Gryffindor was not of such kind.

"Not just any werewolf, Lucius, the very last female of her kind. " Snape said looking at each of the possible holes in which noise could have escaped from.

"So, Draco will have to fight even harder for her affections. My son will not die on me, the Malfoy name will remain." Lucius replied, playing with the snake head on top of his cane.

"But that's not all of it." Snape said taking note of how possessively the Malfoy Lord held his wand-cane.

"What do you mean? There's more?" Lucius questioned, his own grey-blue eyes widened at Snape's statement.

"There's more behind the Golden girl than anyone would have guessed, Lucius." Snape responded and began to tell the head of Malfoy all he knew of Hermione Granger.

_~O~w~O~_

_He was running, the forest rushed past him in a flurry of colours. Dark greens, muddy browns all blended as one as he headed towards his destination. Her. The one that was perfect for him. The warm chocolaty strawberry-ish scent pulled him to her. He knew that scent anywhere; it could only be described as her._

_His mate. A deep chocolate coloured wolf sat in the meadow ahead of him like a docile little lamb, a contradiction to say the least. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the wolf, or at least be able to run with the female. How he knew that the wolf was female still puzzled him._

_His Veela screamed mark and mate. The next thing he saw was the wolf's deep brown eyes, and suddenly he was staring at none other than Hermione Granger._

The next second I jolted awake, what the hell? What was I dreaming about? A wolf that also happened to be Granger? Yeah, right like that would ever happen.

I tried to sit up in bed but I looked down to see that my mother had gotten her big heavy bed sheets secured around me tightly. It was like I was suffocating in downy and goose feathers. It was the midst of July for Merlin's sake!

"So did you dream about her?" My mother's voice shocked me; I had expected no one else in the room with me. I watched with great discomfort as my mother placed the project that she was currently working on down and head towards my side of the bed.

"Mother!" I stated aghast, jeesh the woman wanted to know every single little thing about my private life. I could feel a slight heat come across my face, damn it, she could tell!

"I knew it! So you did dream about her, your mate! So what is she like? Tell me all about it." My mother said sitting on the edge of the bed by me feet. I threw the covers back rather harshly; I guess there was no getting around this.

"I was in a springtime meadow, there were butterflies and fairies, a beautiful woman stood there and we kissed. End of story." I let all the crap just spew out of my mouth. Maybe my mother would buy it for now. Now way in hell was my mate, Hermione Jean Granger, bookworm extraordinaire.

I was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, my father probably wanted me to settle down and marry Astoria Greengrass or worse, maybe Pansy Parkinson. I shuddered deeply at the thought of a marriage with either of them. It was hard to hold down the gagging sensation in my mouth.

My mother looked at me for a moment then spoke. "Now, Draco, tell me what really happened." She then held my chin in her hands and forced me to look deep within her eyes. I gulped, she didn't seem happy with my answer.

"I'm sorry?" I managed to squeak out before she could start to grab my ear. I still didn't understand why women like to pull their men by the ears when angry, the notion was beyond me. Though it was quite painful when they did happen to pull on them.

"Good boy, now tell my exactly what you experienced in your dream." My mother said with that innocent but maniacal smile of hers that she got when she was planning something big and mischievous. Her own deep blue eyes bore into my own and I knew that I had one of few choices, either pain or just tell me mother the truth.

This time I chose the latter of the two.

_~O~w~O~_

Fenrir Greyback looked down; he was still alive despite what the bastards on the other side of his cage might think. Even though he was wounded and looked broken, his mind was still going. His thoughts strayed to that of his pup.

The one he had guarded for all these years, the one who he raised through blood, sweat and tears. In almost every single way, she belonged to him. She would always be _his_ pup.

But now her was worried, and howled at the Moon Mother as he caught sight of her through his wrought iron imprisonment within his own keep. Luckily a few other wolves had somehow managed to escape the Dark Lord's clutches, he would have to send note to them about Mía.

She would have to come into her inheritance by herself, a thing that would either kill her or just make her stronger. The very thought made Fenrir terrified.

Hermione wasn't just a three year old little girl that he happened to pick up after a freak accident killed her parents. No she was much more than that.

To him, Mía was the world. Practically the whole werewolf race depended on her, not just the wizarding world.

She was the last known female Alpha left in existence, a rare creature in itself alone. But that wasn't the only thing that made the brunette witch more than just a muggleborn raised by wolves. Hermione was the daughter of the moon, a goddess of the night.

A lone wolf howled in response to his request, his little wolf would be protected for now. But all he had to worry about was whether she would survive the moon's inheritance.

Fenrir howled once more, a sad and lonely sound. She would be all right, he just knew it.

_~O~w~O~_

Darkness claimed my mind, but I could still feel my body as I rode on Darius's wolf form. What was happening to me?

The next second a burning sensation, stronger than the one earlier swept through my body. It felt as though someone was burning my body, piece by every little piece slowly. My jaw ached as I felt my teeth sharpen within my mouth.

What was going on? My incisors grew, my body ached. Still my body continued to burn and melt away on the inside. What had happened to me?

The next thing I knew Darius had nudged his cold wet doggy nose into my face, waking me up. His wolf face marked and edged with growing concern and worry. Where were we? I looked up to see the familiar yellow paint of the Granger living room, minus the Grangers.

What happened?

"Thank goodness, you're awake now." A new voice said somewhere nearby. I looked up to see a grey-brown wolf sitting on the loveseat in the Granger's living room. Who?

"Don't worry Mía, it's only Rogue." I was greeted by the familiar older werewolf who had somehow escaped the Death eaters.

"What about Grey?" I croaked between gasps, it was getting harder and harder for me to breath. Grey was my protector, he and I held a deep bond.

"He's fine, but he sent me here in order to help you through you inheritance." Rogue answered getting up from the leather loveseat.

Inheritance? What did he mean by inheritance? I knew that pureblooded wizards and witches would come into their family inheritance by their seventeenth birthday, sometimes it was extra powers but other times it was the family curse.

But I was not a pureblood so what did this have to do with me?

My expression must have said it all, as Darius gave me a wary smile.

"Hermione, did you ever wonder who your real parents were and why Alpha took you in to our pack?" I nodded feeling my chest heat up even more.

"Well, that's just the thing, Mía; you're not just a simple muggleborn witch. Tonight your werewolf gene will awaken and for the first time in a long time a female werewolf shall join the pack." Darius put it lightly.

Werewolf?

_~O~w~O~_

"Send out the Malfoy boy," the Dark wizard commanded his humble servant as the creature like thing scurried to do his master's bidding.

"Nagini, my pet, the Granger girl has been found. Now we will see how Potter crumbles without her." The wizard cackled stroking his beloved pet snake as she coiled around her master.

Soon the Pureblood Supremacy would rule the wizarding world and the muggle world too. Voldemort smirked, this would be good.

Harry Potter would die and he would rule forever.

_~O~w~O~_

"Bellatrix, the wards have been broken. The Granger girl lies inside." The lower ranked Death eater stated to the powerful, crazy haired witch.

"Perfect, watch the house and make sure no one leaves just yet. If they do, kill them but let the Granger girl live, the master wants her alive… for now." The witch cackled in response. She turned around, her nephew was the one assigned to this job and he had better do it right, she was going to make sure of that.

_~O~w~O~_

"Darius, there here, we have to move her, it's not safe." Rogue said to the younger werewolf who was murmuring a charm over the body of the transforming witch.

"Well, can't exactly apparate out of here, when's she's in the midst of her transformation." Darius grunted scenting all of the other Death eaters gathering. They all had one shared goal in their minds, her.

"She might not even make it through, even if she is the daughter of the moon," the elder werewolf stated searching for the safest means of escape.

A loud crack was heard and both of the werewolves stared with unimagined horror as the protective force field set upon the house broke down.

"Well, we're going to have do something fast." Darius picked up the girl, it was a good thing he knew a good deal of magic, it had helped him prepare their few things just in case.

All he really needed to worry about was the Grangers and the unconscious girl that lay in his arms.

The next second the windows broke. Damn it!

A blond figure stepped out of the shadows towards him, a young man only a few years younger than himself.

"Hand the girl over, or else." The young man stated with a growl that challenged the werewolf. Not in this life.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, now can I have at least ten reviews this time?<p>

I do not own anything, all rights belongs to the proper owner.


	6. Don't Wake Up

Here's another chapter for you guys. Points to the 45 favouriters and the 71 alerters. To those of you who point out the mistakes, yes I know they are there even after spell check and reading over it many times, but as I have said on my other story _The Dracken's Mate_I simply don't have the time for a Beta.

P.S. To those of you who also read _The Dracken's Mate, _the story needs five more reviews for another chapter. Five reviews please, for another chapter of this story too.

Next time we will see what happens to Hermione and Draco now that the Deatheaters are at her house? What shall happen to Fenrir?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Don't Wake Up_

_~O~w~O~_

_Dear Diary,_

_You know that feeling you get when your parents have to tell you a big secret about yourself that you didn't know before? Yep, me too, except my situation is much much worse than I could ever imagine. Except this time I was told by a werewolf that I was a werewolf. Today wasn't exactly the perfect timing for my world to crumble down, to learn of my secret past was nothing compared to knowing what I had in store for the future._

_~Hermione_

_~O~w~O~_

"Well, that's just the thing, Mía; you're not just a simple muggleborn witch. Tonight your werewolf gene will awaken and for the first time in a long time a female werewolf shall join the pack." Darius put it lightly.

Werewolf?

You've got to be kidding me; there was no bloody possible way that I was a creature of the night! I mean look at me, I was simply Hermione Granger. I had plain brown crazy curly hair, equally plain brown eyes and at one point gigantic buck teeth, an average sized chest, a shifting weight and no sexual allure. I just happened to be born of muggle parents that were the victim of a drive through and be taken in by werewolves, not that many people knew that. (I still haven't really told Harry or Ron where I can from yet, I mean how does one enter that kind of conversation. 'I was raised by werewolves, and not just any werewolf but Fenrir Greyback' that definitely sounds like a warm and fuzzy conversation?)

I eyed the two werewolves in the living room. Luckily the Grangers had gone out of town for the weekend; it would have been hard to explain two half naked men standing in the living room with me in the dark.

"What do you mean? I can't possibly be a werewolf!" I looked at the older werewolf seriously, he was only five years older than Darius and three years older than Leighton but he looked beyond his years. Darius looked a bit apologetic but pulled me into my vibrant purple bedroom and grab my thing to put into my enchanted bag.

"It's true," Rogue said sternly coming closer to me. My body suddenly shook as the heat of his body radiated off of him and hit me. He smelled of wet dog, pine trees and raccoon poop. "You weren't just brought into a pack of werewolves for nothing Hermione."

"When Alpha brought you to us, your real parents were indeed killed, but they died doing the thing they were set out to do, protect you." Darius stated throwing a couple of my band t-shirts into the bag along with some casual clothes and most of my books. Crookshanks growled at him as he accidently stepped on the poor kitty's tail.

Of course in any situation a parent would gladly offer their own life in the sake of their child. But the way that Darius had said it sounded as if protecting me was their duty.

"Protect me? From what? The Boogeyman?" I replied grabbing a couple of my skirts, a few more pairs of Converse, and a few other necessities and shoving them deep into the recesses of the little bag. Darius grabbed a few other mixed items and placed them in the bag.

"Not just from the Dark Lord but all sources of evil." Rogue answered growling at a hissing Crookshanks, go figure. Something about werewolves and Half-Kneazles just didn't mix that well together.

"Mía, please understand, when a wolf first undergoes their transformation their body must change to accompany their new found powers. It is a dangerous and very painful process but for a female it can be deadly only few survive without harmful after affects." Darius said as he wrapped his gangly arms around me trying to comfort me.

"But I thought you got your inheritance on your birthday, mine is not for another month or so." I replied only on your birthday could your full inheritance emerge why were they telling me this now?

"That's just the thing, Hermione, today is the actual eve of your birth and it just so happens to be a full moon." Darius admitted much to my own disbelief. But if today was my birthday then that meant that I would be undergoing transformation.

What?

Are you _kidding_ me?

_~O~w~O~_

"Where have you hidden her, you beast?" Roldolphus LeStrange growled at Fenrir. The Dark Lord had entrusted this renegade of Death eaters to capture the girl they all talked about. The very last female werewolf of her kind, a beast as rare as unicorn tears. The Dark Lord had always wanted her; ever since her birth when the lunar eclipse appeared the moment she was born marking her a child of the moon.

Fenrir only smirked at the rouge in return, he would break that easily. He was Alpha for a reason.

"It's too late you fool!" Fenrir spit out, blood splatter the floor right outside his cage. Rodolphus had hit him over and over again with _cruciatus_ after _cruciatus_ curse. Pathetic idiot, the metal cage encrusted with silver wouldn't slow him down any time soon but the wolfs bane coated lock would.

"What do you mean, Greyback?" Roldolphus roared back grasping for Fenrir's neck to snake a strong chokehold on the werewolf. Fenrir was indeed much strong than any poor excuse for a wizard but played along with Roldolphus's antics. His wolf growled on the inside and begged for any means of escape to kill the bastard in front of him.

"Her inheritance will set on tonight's full moon." Fenrir choked out as Roldolphus's claw like finger nails dug deeper into his throat.

"She'll become a werewolf, so what?" Roldolphus answered using what meager strength he had to lift Fenrir bodily off the cage floor. The Alpha only continued to play along with the Death eater's games.

"It means that if Potter gets to her first then you world will end sooner than you think." Fenrir answered. Rodolphus chose that moment to let the Alpha drop to the floor but not before the werewolf's control slipped. Skin transformed into fur black as night, his teeth sharpened, his hand became class as the man crouched on all fours, and his clothes disappeared. Nearly a second later a giant back wolf stood in the place where the man once was.

"So the wolf wants to play, eh?" Roldolphus taunted, Fenrir growled in turn his muzzle looked dangerously evil. The sharp teeth made it look as though the werewolf had a sinister grin.

But before man or wolf could react another Death eater entered the room.

"LeStrange, we've found her. Young master Malfoy has completed his first mission and they have brought the girl into their manor." The voice of a lower ranked Death eater brought Fenrir's worst fears to life, he had to escape and by any means, even if had to do with the thing he hated to do the most. Kill.

His pup would be protected at all costs.

The wolf roared a horrible careening sound that shook the glass windows, the two Death eaters only smirked at the beast kept in its small little cage.

They would pay; they would all pay for their petty mistakes. There was nothing as dangerous as a male creature protecting what simply belonged to him.

_~O~w~O~_

"Darling, it's simple, anyone could tell that you and Hermione Granger were meant for each other." My mother said to me in the caring voice of hers. Sometimes it was too sweet that it made me sick. I looked at her in disbelief, for years I was told to hate her filthy kind, to obey Pureblood orders, to regard some wizards more powerful and better than others. It all changed when I met her, but I still couldn't believe my mother would say something so open about this.

"Made for each other…" I choked out the words as my mother placed down her knitting. Normally a Lady of her status wouldn't sit down to menial work but she had claimed that knitting calmed her down, apparently she wanted to knit me yet another Slytherin scarf, again.

"Aww, young love, you see darling for years you were always strong, so brave, so self-absorbed and conceited. I've always blamed your lack of siblings for that matter, but with the threat of war on the horizon your father and I always took precautions. I didn't think you would ever change until you went to Hogwarts, your father was so proud of you to be making it into Slytherin. But then in your letters you seemed to speak of a girl who no matter how hard you had tried was always ten steps ahead of you, someone who of lower class was better than you. You even wrote to us of that time that you had sneakily gone into the school hospital to check on her during second year, think about it dear. A Pureblood son going to check on a simple muggleborn witch, who just about the very opposite of you? I think at the time your Veela knew the perfect person to claim as a mate. What about in third year when she gave you that well deserved punch, I could of sworn there was a sense of possessiveness in the letters you sent the entire week after. Even in your fourth year when you dated that foul Pansy Parkinson and accompanied her to the Yule ball, I noticed that that particular letter was mostly centered on a certain witch dressed in a loving magenta –periwinkle gown that sparkled in the lights even if she was dancing with the bulk Bulgarian seeker." My mother stated much to my own humiliation and embarrassment. But the thing was I never really actually realized that I had written such things down and sent them to my mother, I remember writing to my father many times about official business, once in a few while I would write to my mother but never about very private things. How could she have known?

My mother smirked at my puzzlement; it made me wonder who I truly got my Slytherin side from. "I charmed that diary I gave you the day you left for Hogwarts for the first time." She admitted slyly.

Really? So much for personal space this took my mother's attachment farther than I wanted it to be.

"Mother!"

"Don't worry dear, we only read it at dinner time when we were alone." My mother said stiffly reaching a hand out to fix my bedhead hair. We?

"Your father particularly like that time when you wrote about the giant spider Aragog." My mother said sweetly. First I had to admit to my mother about the dream about my mate and now this? She wanted to know every single little itty bitty detail about my personal life outside of the house?

Maybe this was the reason why I was conceited to begin with.

Before I could say anything else back to her a voice came from the door to my bedroom. "She's right you know, that time in first year when you had detention with Filch was very much amusing." I turned to look at my father as he leaned against the doorjamb. Great just, great. His meeting with Snape must have just ended.

"Lu, what's going on?" My mother asked as I noticed that he had on his Death eater robes, his mask in his hand. Standing up my mother went over to his dark figure to lovingly caress his face, barf.

"Son, it is time. You have sat here long enough; grab your robes, your mission starts tonight." With that my father tossed my very own official black clothed Death eater robes.

Exactly what I was afraid of.

It meant that tonight I might actually have to take away someone's life; I couldn't afford to make a single mistake. Especially if it meant life or death…

_~O~w~O~_

"It's starting, Rogue, what do we do?" a anxious Darius looked at an unconscious Hermione, not long after admitting that today was indeed her real birthday did her logical brain shut down. It was just the beginning of the transformation process. Now it was too late to tell what else they had kept from her.

The elder werewolf looked at the younger one seriously; they had to get moving the wards would only hold for so long. The Death eaters wouldn't be that far behind them.

"Give her the Vial." Rogue instructed holding the brunette's unconscious form in his arms and the young man went to get the special potion that the Alpha had entrusted him with. "Hurry, she's heating up pretty quick." He said as he felt her forehead.

Sure enough the poor girl started to whimper, her body uncontrollably shook as her body temperature continued to rise.

Darius then bounded into the bedroom a small glass vial in his hand, the potion in it an odd purple color, in the low lights it sparkled magnificently. "Hold her head up, while I poor it in." the young man instructed not wanting the poor girl to choke on the liquid potion that would help save her life.

"Just be care to not spill a single drop, after she swallows it we need to leave." The elder man said holding Hermione's head high enough so she wouldn't cough up the precious potion that taken months to brew.

Quickly Darius uncorked the vial using his sharpened teeth and carefully poured the purple potion down the girl's mouth. Hermione's body stopped its crazed thrashing as the liquid disappeared down her throat.

Once the vial was empty, Hermione coughed for a few seconds as she sputtered awake. Her eye's widely dilated, her canines sharpened outwards as that of an animal.

"Wha- What happened?" Hermione asked clutching her head tightly; Darius could see the claws forming from her fingers. Before anyone could respond two dark brown pointed ears sprung forth from her head with an odd 'pop' sound.

Hermione instinctively reached a hand to feel the top of her head only to be met with soft dog ears. Then she promptly fainted, to her it was just like the time when the Polyjuice potion went all wrong.

Darius rushed to catch her from hitting her head on the hard unforgiving wood floor. That certainly went well.

"Darius, they're here, we have to move her, and it's not safe." Rogue said to the younger werewolf who was murmuring a charm over the body of the transforming witch.

"Well, can't exactly apparate out of here, when's she's in the midst of her transformation." Darius grunted scenting all of the other Death eaters gathering. They all had one shared goal in their minds, her.

"She might not even make it through, even if she is the daughter of the moon," the elder werewolf stated searching for the safest means of escape.

A loud crack was heard and both of the werewolves stared with unimagined horror as the protective force field set upon the house broke down. No time to leave, they had to fight.

"Well, we're going to have do something fast." Darius picked up the girl, it was a good thing he knew a good deal of magic, it had helped him prepare their few things just in case.

All he really needed to worry about was what the Grangers would do to find that their house had been invaded by the evil bad guys that the Wizarding was fighting against and the unconscious girl that lay in his arms.

The next second the windows broke. Damn it!

A blond figure stepped out of the shadows towards him, a young man only a few years younger than himself. The prat.

"Hand the girl over, or else." The young man stated with a growl that challenged the werewolf. Not in this life. Darius thought smirking triumphantly at the young Death eater, he was young too young.

No one would be Mía tonight; he would make sure of that.

"Or what are you gonna do, kill us? I bet you can't even harm a butterfly," Rogue taunted and Darius silently chuckled in response.

The Death eater growled and Darius held Hermione closer to his chest. Spell after spell filled the air as the two wolves shifted midstride. Darius had securely placed Hermione on his back and had proceeded to leave the premise immediately.

"Werewolves!" a voice in the background said in shock.

The two men gave a giant eye roll before slamming through the back door that would lead them to freedom, a portkey lay amidst in the backyard hidden they just had to get to it before the Death eaters could.

Of course of all things it would be a book…

_~O~w~O~_

"Draco you must fulfill this mission. Severus will inform you of the rest of your duties." My father said shortly after I had donned on the thick black robes that would serve as my uniform for my duties. My Dark Mark burned still, but I stood up straight and followed my father into the dark night.

I had this ominous feeling that something bad would soon happen tonight.

I watched as my father apparated to Lord Voldemort's headquarters. While today I would have to deal with giant dogs.

"Tonight our forces are raiding the Granger house, Voldemort intends to capture the girl and hold her as hostage for Potter as bait." Severus Snape told me one my worst fears twenty minutes later. They wanted me to kidnap Granger from her house! But what would they do to her?

I placed many situations in my head, each one more harmful and painstaking than the one before.

"What! Er, I mean what do they want with her?" I couldn't but ask Snape only looked at me oddly. I had a feeling he knew much more than I did.

Wait, what was I thinking? Since when did I really care about Granger?

_Since you became a Veela, you idiot._

"That young master Malfoy is for you to find out and do something about it." Snape answered curtly and turned away to discuss some urgent matters with the others.

I hoped to Merlin that she wasn't home at the moment.

We arrived in a house in the middle of nowhere, for many kilometers there were no other neighbors. All around us were woods. It was the perfect place for dangerous events to occur without anyone noticing.

Too bad it most likely would be the place where someone's life would end.

The house itself wasn't too shabby looking, it had three stories, a nice green yard, a decent pool in the back even a hot tub much to many of others amusement. Of course there were three wards placed on the tan coloured house.

From somewhere nearby I could hear my Aunt cackle in that evil tone of hers, all she wanted was to spill blood and if she were lucky she would most likely drink it.

My body urged me forward; from somewhere in the house I could smell that familiar chocolaty strawberry scent from my dreams, exactly what the Veela wanted. Something I shouldn't have, something completely forbidden.

I crashed through the door but what I saw in front of me made me pause. There in the arms of another man, half naked at that was Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. :)<p>

All rights belong to the proper owners.


End file.
